1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel, and more particularly to a control panel having a pivotable connector to be detachably mounted to a machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Control panels are interfaces usually mounted on machines for users to set up parameters of machines and control the machines. Conventional control panels are integrally built with machines. As a consequence, it is inconvenient for users to remotely control the machines by the control panels. Therefore, external control panels are brought into play in response to the inconvenience. A connector of such an external control panel is connected with a connection cable of a machine so that the control panel can still be operated in a detachable manner. However, the connectors of the control panels are mounted to either face down or rearwards. When users intend to place the control panel on a wall, it is inconvenient for the connector facing rearwards to be connected with the connection cable of the machine. When users intend to let the control panel stand on a table, it is also inconvenient for the connector facing down to be connected with the connection cable of the machine. Accordingly, a control panel having a connector with flexible and convenient orientations for connection needs to be provided.